


Sonnet 116

by Prrrrmm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Middle Ages!AU, Prince!Prompto, Promptio Week, Promptio Week 2018, Russian speaking Prom, cheesy af, it's literally a lot of fluff y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prrrrmm/pseuds/Prrrrmm
Summary: Laughing, Prompto followed Noctis up the stairs telling him about the long journey to Lucis when something flashed in the sunlight and caught his eyes. He stumbled trying to find where the flash of gold had come from, desperate to see the thing of beauty once more when- oh.This thing of beauty, this person with gold adorning his skin and honeyed amber for eyes. Unreal was the word on Prompto’s tongue, the one that wanted to trip out, to ask if he was a god in disguise on Eos. He wondered if he was the only one who could see him and why no one else was turning to stare if they could.





	1. Let me not to the marriage of true minds

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo~ hello all! I am a day late to this, but happy Promptio Week 2018! I want to eventually do every pairing but I've been so busy with Come What Sorrow and other life stuff that I never got around to it? So naturally I'm going to be uploading during the busiest week of work and life ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyways have my fun Medieval Times Au because I am a sluuuuutttt for this kind of stuff

CHAPTER ONE: CROWNSGUARD

Let me not to the marriage of true minds 

Admit impediments. Love is not love 

Which alters when it alteration finds, 

Or bends with the remover to remove. 

  
  


Lucis was breathtakingly beautiful, as it was every time Prompto came to visit. The snow and mountains of his home had its rugged beauty as well, but there was something about the sprawling green hills of Lucis that took his breath away and made his heart hammer forcefully, thudding in time with every step of his horse. He chose not to ride in the carriage for this very reason, sunburns be damned. It hurt, both physically with the bright redness of his skin but also it hurt in a way that was purely imagined. Every league away from home shed an iron band from his lungs and a layer of ice from his heart. He ached to soak all of this up with a sweeping gaze, trying to take in all of the fields and people working the farms. He tilted his face back like a flower seeking warmth after the long winter, sighing with pleasure. Even with ten men walking behind him, a prerequisite for him to be allowed on his yearly summer visit, he felt as close to free from his father as he could ever feel. Sometimes he felt that being a disappointment to his father worked in his favor in moments such as this; for one prince to travel to another kingdom there would normally be a household of 200 people to follow behind; horses, wagons, knights to protect him. As it was, Lucis was a peaceful kingdom and Prompto was not so important that he needed that much. As the years went by, he had managed to dwindle his entourage to the few people needed for protection. He could do everything else himself. 

His personal knight, one of three people he could count as a friend, noticed the change in him and shot him a wry look.  
“One of these days I am afraid I will return empty handed and be forced to tell your father that you have stayed behind, Your Highness,” Aranea teased dryly. 

Prompto scowl didn’t last long before the corners of his lips were twitching back up and he finally gave up, letting his smile stretch across his cheeks large enough to hurt. “I might take you up on that offer this time, there’s nothing like this at home. The fields alone would be enough for me, let me be a farmer here.”

Snorting, Aranea urged her horse to go faster than the slow walk they had been using for the past mile and sped to a canter. “You? A farmer? Your pale skin would fry in a day- no. I’ll see if King Regis won’t let you live in their library instead.” 

Prompto laughed, a full sound that was rough from disuse from his time back home. They rode onwards to Insomnia, the ever growing capital of Lucis passing through the farms on the outside of the castle town. The second that Prompto saw the pennants streaming high in the sky he stopped his horse to simply stare wide eyed, as he always did.

“I wish we had pennants too,” he said softly, eyes tracking the way they whipped in the wind. The colors were stark, black and gold against the bright blue backdrop of the sky and Prompto wondered if Noctis would let him have one. He could bring it home, keep it in a box and pull it out whenever he missed his best friend. 

“His Majesty has his reasons for not flying colors,” Aranea said, her tone saying that whatever the reasons were she didn’t know herself. 

The courtyard was as busy as it always was and Prompto stared unashamed at the people bustling around, heading from one job to another. In Niflhiem, this wasn’t something that happened. People stayed inside as much as possible, preferring the intricate hallways that lead from one wing to the next rather than freezing outside. Even in summer when there was no snow and the land grew as green as it could, it never got warm enough for men to loosen their shirt ties and children to run barefoot. Sliding off of his horse with ease that came only from unending field training - something Prompto seriously thought about outlawing when he became king, Prompto quickly made his way to the steps of the castle, not caring that no one had a chance to announce him yet. If he were any other noble - if his father were with him, the castle would be on display to welcome him in. But they had learned many years back that Prince Prompto was not like other nobles and much preferred to enter quietly with as little fuss as possible. Unfortunately, he still had to be announced and still had to follow many of the same rules that Noctis followed. 

Noctis was waiting for him with a barely hidden smile and Prompto held back from launching himself into what could possibly have been the world's best hug, Prompto embraced him as a prince must- arms clasped and a quick kiss to the cheeks. Once he was announced, he stepped back and looked at his friend truly. Noctis was dressed as he always was, black on black on black and yet he made it look good in a way that Prompto could only wish to imitate. 

“You’ve grown again, haven’t you?” Prompto asked, smile dimming as he realized that Noctis had a good inch or two above him now. 

Noctis’s smile grew into a full blown grin and he clapped a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, “Come on, let’s get you to your room. Dad and Ignis both are dying to see you once you rest up.”

Laughing, Prompto followed Noctis up the stairs telling him about the long journey to Lucis when something flashed in the sunlight and caught his eyes. He stumbled trying to find where the flash of gold had come from, desperate to see the thing of beauty once more when- oh.

This thing of beauty, this  _ person _ with gold adorning his skin and honeyed amber for eyes. Unreal was the word on Prompto’s tongue, the one that wanted to trip out, to ask if he was a god in disguise on Eos. He wondered if he was the only one who could see him and why no one else was turning to stare if they could. 

Noctis had turned to look at him questioningly and Prompto barely held the barrage of questions back. Face flushed bright, he shook his head - this wasn’t something he could share right then. Not when the knight who caught his eye stared at him so intently that Prompto was sure he could see his very thoughts. Not when the god in question was plainly real, and very human- though Prompto still had his doubts. If death by embarrassment was a thing, surely he would have been put out of his misery by now.

Sadly for him, it wasn’t a thing and the knight fell in line beside Aranea - a careful five paces behind them. Prompto felt the gaze of the knight on his neck the entire way through the castle. Noctis left Prompto at his room and eagerly told him to come down to dinner when he was done freshening up. 

Quickly dismissing Aranea for the day so that she could rest as well, Prompto dove into his room. With a sigh, he clicked the door shut, blissfully alone in a room more his than the one back in Niflhiem. This room had more space and was filled with books that he had been given over the years, too heavy to bring back home. There was a new book on the bedside table and Prompto picked it up with interest. Flipping it open, Prompto sat down on the edge of his bed with the mental promise that he was only going to look at the first page.

A quick, sudden knock at his door startled him into sitting up. Looking around he wondered when the shadows in his room had gotten so long and when he had gotten halfway through with his book. With a sinking realization, he stiffly crossed the room and opened the door. The knight from before was standing before him, an indecipherable look on his face. The flickering of the torches in the hall only added to the intensity of the knight’s gaze on him. Despite the lateness of the evening, his uniform was immaculate. It was strange to see a knight without the bulky layers of thick armor, and in the black shirt he wore Prompto could see the strength of his arms when he crossed them over his broad chest. Mouth suddenly dry, Prompto had to crane his head to see the man clearly and when he saw the curious uptilt of his eyebrow, his flush bloomed to life, a scarlet flower across his cheeks. No one had the right to be so damned beautiful, not like that. Prompto had the urge to trace the lines of his face, to memorize every aspect of his body. 

“I’m late to dinner, aren’t I?” He asked instead, surprised by the steadiness of his voice. 

The knight nodded, “They ate without you, said it wasn’t unusual. Prince Noctis also asked if you would be up to visit him tonight in his room.”

Guilt pricked heavily on his mind and Prompto nodded his head yes before he stopped to really think about it. He hated that he had made them wait for him and then hadn’t even arrived. 

“Then I will escort you to his rooms then,” the knight replied shaking Prompto from his thoughts. 

The walk was silent at first. It wasn’t long before the silence hung like heavy stones on his chest and Prompto searched for anyways to break it. Scrambling, he said the first thing that popped into his mind, “So you’re part of the Crownsguard?” He mentally stabbed himself and threw his body off the top of the tower. Of course he worked as a Crownsguard, why else would he be here?

To his surprise though, the knight hummed before saying, “Yes and no. I am part of Prince Noctis’s personal guard. Originally the Crownsguard was only tasked with protecting the royal family but in recent years we protect the citizens too.”  
Frowning, Prompto tilted his head as he thought. “Who protected the citizens before? Our army does both the citizens and the royal family. The higher ranked officials tend to be the ones who follow my father and I around. Like Aranea, she’s second in command of our military.”

The knight nodded, “Before our military and the Crownsguard were separate. Now, Prince Noctis has a few that protect him solely and I am one of them. One day, when he is king I will be the Shield of the King.” He turned his heavy stare back to Prompto. 

Swallowing heavily, Prompto thought back to past conversations he had had with Noctis about his Shield. What he remembered, Prompto didn’t like to think about. The idea that one day, someone could try and kill Noctis and another would have to take the attack for him was enough to make him want to bury himself in blankets and never emerge. They arrived at the outside of Noctis’s room and Prompto found himself stalling to go in. 

“I’ve enjoyed talking to you, maybe we can talk again?” Prompto asked.

A slow smile spread across the knight’s face and he said, “I would like that.”

Turning the door handle to go in, Prompto paused once more. Turning back, he laid his fingertips on the knight’s arm. “What is your name?”

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” the knight replied and then he was gone, disappearing down the torch-lit hallways to wherever he was needed next. Prompto watched him go, and with tingling fingertips went to go talk to his best friend. 


	2. It is the star to every wand'ring bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was lost, he was lost, he opened a door and Gladio was there with his secret smile, and he was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those day late, dollar short kind of deals. I uhhhh... hope no one minds that. Honestly this chapter really kicked my ass but! Here it is, in all it's shining glory.

CHAPTER TWO- LOST AND FOUND

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark 

That looks on tempests and is never shaken; 

It is the star to every wand'ring bark, 

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. 

The time was different in Lucis, enough so that Prompto found himself awake at odd hours and falling asleep at even weirder ones. Aranea would often accompany him to the library in the middle of the night and he would wake her as dawn was breaking to go get real rest before the day began for real. Prompto himself was running on naps caught when Noctis was busy with other things that he wasn’t able to get out of. 

He had been warned, months before he had left home that there was one thing Noctis wouldn’t be able to get out of and that he would be busy for the entire day rather than just the few hours here and there like usual. Prompto understood, but he was still disappointed that his days were so limited with his best friend. But princely duties would always come first, Prompto himself still had his own things to do. In the mornings, he would go to the training yards with Aranea after she had had time to rest and they would practice their swordsmanship against each other. On the days that he had been in the library longer than usual, so not to bother her, Prompto would go to the archery range and let loose volley after volley of devastating arrows. His aim was better than his ability with a sword and he found that the constant thrumming of the bow in his hands was often more mind numbing than his books were. 

The reason behind these emergency brain canceling sessions were more often than not, Gladio’s fault. He hadn’t done anything wrong, but he was there, constantly on Prompto’s mind.It had only been four days since arriving but they hadn’t gotten a chance to talk again, something Prompto found more than a little upsetting. He wanted a chance to see that smile spread slow across Gladio’s face again, a chance to see those beautiful eyes crinkling at the corners, the way he raised his eyebrows when he was amused. 

On the day that Noctis was sequestered in meetings all day, Prompto gave Aranea the day off to go have fun of her own. It was raining outside, a torrential downpour that shook the the windows. No archery or horse riding to distract him today. Aranea led him to the library and quickly disappeared, no doubt making her way to the inn for a few drinks. She would be back by that night ready to eat dinner with him and Prompto waved goodbye to her before facing the rows of books before him. The old man in charge of the library gave him a smile as Prompto passed to find where he left his book before. 

There was a chair shoved against one of the many windows in the room and he settled into it quickly, eager to pick up where he left off. The library at home was nothing like this; there was only books for knowing what families were royals and other records. In Lucis, they had rows of books dedicated to leisure reading and the decor of the room reflected that. Soft chairs under every window saw to the comfort of anyone coming in and plenty of candles ensured that there would never be a time when reading was impossible. 

Tucking his knees up underneath him, Prompto arranged his tunic comfortably before cracking open the large book. Pages flew beneath his fingers and a story was woven from nothing but words written in ink. He was lost to the story and if he had his way he would never be found. 

“Prince Prompto?” 

Startled, Prompto nearly dropped his book. He blinked, realizing the storm had made the day outside as dark as night. In the dim candlelight of the room he saw Gladio frowning at him in concern.

“You know everyone has been looking for you for hours right?” Gladio asked. 

Slowly Prompto shook his head, entranced by Gladio’s eyes. “Why?” He finally asked. 

“No one had seen you since this morning,” Gladio replied. “Have you been in here reading the entire time?” 

Looking at the book in his lap, Prompto nodded. He traced the raised designs in the leather, “I don’t have books like this back home, so I like to spend as much time in here when I visit.” It was a sad admittance for him; more than once he had begged to no avail to have books in their castle but his father had always dismissed that ideas as easily as he dismissed every thought Prompto had about the kingdom. 

“This is the only time you get to read? Once a year?” Gladio asked, his voice incredulous. “How did you learn to read?” 

Prompto laughed loudly before clapping his hand over his mouth casting a quick look to the old man in charge of the library, “I have tutors and I learn lessons, but when I say I have no books, I mean books like this- books to read for the simple pleasure of reading.” 

“Noctis-  _ Prince _ Noctis always talks about your obsession with books. I never knew that was why.” 

Shrugging absently, Prompto continued tracing his fingertips along the cover of the book. “I love books because of where they take me,” he said. “I know I am so much better off than so many of my people, but I long for the adventures that are found in books. A life with a few companions, night after night of camping beneath the stars, and a story worth telling.” He dropped his eyes, watching the rain pelt the windows instead.  

Gladio didn’t speak for a moment and the air between them felt charged, like anything could happen. Finally, “I like books too.” 

Eyes snapping back to Gladio’s face, Prompto leaned forward. “You do? I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound so surprised but, I’ve never met someone else who enjoyed reading like I do. ”

Nodding, Gladio got comfortable in his chair. “A lot of people are usually surprised when they find out, not a lot of knights read for pleasure.” 

Prompto snorted, “Not many princes do either I’m sure.” It felt nice, to talk about something he normally couldn’t talk about with anyone else. His tutors didn’t understand how he could want to read for fun but not for his lessons. Aranea would patiently listen to him tell about stories but she didn’t care, not really. “It must be hard, to find the time to read. The knights back home are always so busy, I’m sure the Crownsguard is no different?”

Giving him a slow, secretive smile, Gladio said, “I often stay up later than I should just to read. There aren’t many books here that aren’t for learning but the ones that aren’t? I’ve read them all.”

“Even this one?” Prompto asked holding up his book.

Gladio had read it and was more than happy to talk about it with Prompto. Before they knew it, an hour had passed by and the storm outside had only worsened. Despite this, Prompto felt warm, safe and content. 

Eventually their talk left the topic of books and found its way to the places they had been. Prompto, as a prince, had traveled many places to represent his family but Gladio had gone to many places as well when he was younger. In the end, it was Prompto who had gone the most places - and unsurprisingly it was Prompto who had gotten also in the most embarrassing situations as their next topic of conversation found. 

It was the most Prompto had laughed outside a conversation with Noctis and as Gladio escorted him to his room, he found himself wanting to spend just another hour with him. They lingered in the doorway for a moment, simply looking at each other- neither of them willing to say goodnight. In the end, it was Prompto who reluctantly bid Gladio a good night. It wasn’t until after he was crawling into bed hours later that he realized for the first time since he came to visit, he hadn’t fallen asleep during the day. 

That night, Prompto dreamt of the long twisting hallways back home. No matter what doors he tried, he always ended up deeper in a maze of darkness. He was lost, he was lost, he opened a door and Gladio was there with his secret smile, and he was found. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thank you for all the comments on my fics guys. Like, whether it be this fic or any of my others. I just... it means so much? Sometimes writing can be so hard and so draining, but like. Y'all really encourage me to keep it up ;;;; Thank you to Angie and Mils for just always being absolute beautiful people and always being there for me. If anyone ever wants to hit me up, check out my tumblr, Prrrrmm! 4 R's, 2 M's! I'm always up for a chat :)


	3. That he shall never cut from memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you not know I could sing?" Prompto asked, trying to go for teasing but his voice was too soft and too vulnerable. His father always said a pretty voice wouldn't win wars, but with the way Gladio stared at him as if he had hung the stars themselves, it made him feel like perhaps there was some use to it other than entertaining visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT STORY HASN'T BEEN ABANDONED???? THIS ONE!!! I'm so sorry to have left y'all hanging for so long but I do have another 3 chapters planned out and HOPEFULLY I can get them out soon!

* * *

 

Against confounding age's cruel knife,

That he shall never cut from memory   
My sweet love's beauty, though my lover's life:   
His beauty shall in these black lines be seen,   
And they shall live, and he in them still green.

* * *

 

The storm lasted three days, but when the fourth dawned, it was a thankfully sunny -though muddy- day. It was enough to have Noctis and Prompto up and ready to be outside. Prompto was cooped up at home enough that even the few days he had been stuck inside here had him going mad despite the valiant efforts of Noctis and Ignis. In the end, a picnic was planned, though they knew full well that it was far too wet outside to do something like this. Ignis hadn’t argued when the idea was brought up, and Prompto wondered if he was tired of being shut in as well. 

“There is someone I would like to bring along if you’re alright with that,” Noctis said as the cook packed the things they would need under Ignis’s watchful eyes. 

“Oh?”

Noctis hummed, and Prompto knew he was stalling. Prompto waited him out, knowing full well that given enough time Noctis would eventually voice the concerns he had. The pause in conversation lasted long enough that he was starting to rethink that statement when Noctis finally broke it. 

“It’s Gladio, my Shield. I feel bad because I haven’t been able to spend much time with him lately and when you come to visit I always do that but lately he doesn’t seem like himself-“

Laughing, Prompto laid a hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “Gladio and I know each other already, go ahead and invite him.”

Noctis gave him a relieved smile and in a flash was out of the kitchen. Prompto watched him go with a soft smile. Turning around he realized that Ignis was watching him. 

Flushing, Prompto picked up an apple from the bowl in front of him and brushed his thumbs across the surface. “We talk about books sometimes, he’s a good friend.”

The look that Ignis adopted was knowing, and he tried hard not to think about what that meant for him, or Gladio. No more was said about it though and before long he found himself sitting on a grassy hillside still damp from all the rain. No one complained though, content enough in each others company and for the simple fact that they were outside. The ride to the spot had lasted almost two hours, but it was spent laughing and talking as if they had all been friends for years instead of Prompto being the apparent outsider. 

Now, sitting with everyone, their talk ranged from Noctis’s duties and the ones he hated most to a funny story of Gladio finding Ignis asleep in the library one day, papers stuck to his face and ink staining his cheek for days. 

“I heard you entertained the Duke of Gralea when he came to visit last,” Ignis said when there was a break in the conversation. 

Prompto shifted awkwardly, he had entertained Bethsidia, who then praised him incessantly to his father. His father, for once, had been proud of his achievement. “He wanted me to sing for him.”

Laughing quietly, Noctis nudged him. “You have the voice of an angel Prom, he should be so lucky to have heard you.”

“Indeed, what did you sing for him?”

Flushing Prompto knew they were both only trying to get him to sing for them and would not stop until he did, he sat up and cleared his throat. His voice filled the clearing, sorrowful and lilting as he sang the familiar words of his homeland. It was a sad love song, but out of place surrounded by such happy people and the beauty of this country. In the frozen, dreariness of his home it was a favorite- more often than not to remind people that it could always be worse, but here he almost regretted singing it.

Regardless, when he finished, Ignis and Noctis both poured an overabundance of praise, and when Prompto flicked his eyes up he found Gladio staring unabashedly at him, mouth parted in surprise. 

"Did you not know I could sing?" Prompto asked, trying to go for teasing but his voice was too soft and too vulnerable. His father always said a pretty voice wouldn't win wars, but with the way Gladio stared at him as if he had hung the stars themselves, it made him feel like perhaps there was some use to it other than entertaining visitors. 

Ignis cleared his voice pointedly, snapping Gladio from his stupor.

"I had heard you were quite a talented musician but had never heard you play or sing. The rumors of your talent fall short," he said. 

If Prompto's face was red for the rest of their meal, then he could always blame it on the sun. 

 

It was later that night, tucked into bed with another book, when Prompto received a visit from Gladio. At the sound of his knock, Prompto pulled on a pair of trousers he had thrown on the floor earlier and stumbled to the door.

He cracked the door open in confusion, then threw it open once he saw Gladio standing there.

"Hey! Is something wrong?" Prompto raked his eyes over Gladio, growing more confused when he saw no sign of danger but rather the way Gladio refused to meet his eyes. Gladio hesitated, and Prompto stepped away from the door in a silent invitation to come in. "Is everything okay? Would you like to come in?" Prompto asked.

"Would you teach me how to play a song?" Gladio blurted. 

He was so earnest and shy, Prompto couldn't help the laughter that spilled between them. "Of course, tomorrow Noctis and I were going to the music room-"

"As a date."

Prompto froze, staring up at him as his stomach erupted with butterflies and his breath caught in his throat. "Oh," He breathed when he felt brave enough to let his voice out again. They stood, unsure and afraid of each other before Prompto reached out and placed his hand on Gladio's arm. His hand was pale against the darkness of Gladio's shirt, and Prompto marveled at how such a simple thing could feel so big. "I would love to."

The smile Gladio gave at his answer was slow in spreading like honey, and just as sweet. 

They walked down the dark halls together, Gladio's hand on the small of Prompto's back until they came to a room close to Noctis's own chambers. Moonlight fell to the floor, bright enough to see by it but still dark - the type of dark to hide secrets in. It reminded Prompto of the silver halls back home and he shook himself from the memory to focus on the now. 

There was a harp in the corner, next to the window and Prompto settled down at it. "I play the harp better than anything else, but I can teach you on the harpsichord if you would like. What song would you like to learn?"

Gladio frowned thoughtfully, "What about the one you sang earlier?"

"Too sad- how about a lullaby?" 

Gladio laughed and came to stand closer to him. "Are sad songs and lullabies all you know?"

It had been a joking question, but Prompto answered truthfully. "There is very little, but the people, to be happy about in my country. I'm sure there are happy songs, but I've never heard them. Not in the castle." He placed his hands on the harp strings, plucking idly at them as he spoke. "If things were different, I wonder what songs I would know."

"If you weren't a prince, where would you be?" Gladio asked.

Surprise stilled Prompto's hands. "Here," he said. "But I am a prince, and I have my duties to my kingdom that I could never abandon." Gladio nodded in perfect understanding. Prompto grimaced as he said, "This song is a lullaby in my country- though I have to confess, a lot of the lullabies have to do with death."

Softly he plucked the strings once more, letting the sound build and swell through the room. He couldn't help it, as he played the words came tumbling out- not in the common tongue but rather the language of his home. It was a beautiful language, and it danced in the space between Gladio and Prompto as intimate as a secret. 

Prompto only looked away from the harp once to look at Gladio, and the awestruck way he was looking back made him stumble and trip on his words. As he sang, Gladio sat slowly on the harpsichord bench. When the last note faded from the room, Prompto sighed and dropped his hands to his lap. The song was not one of his favorites and he wasn’t sure why he had brought it up then. 

Gladio had no such qualms about the song. "Perfect," he murmured, his eyes intently focused on Prompto. 

Waving a hand dismissively, Prompto came to sit by Gladio on the bench. Fingers tracing the keys and finding the notes he would need, he said, "Not quite, I messed up a few times."

A hand covered his, and when Prompto looked up, Gladio was close- so, so close, and all Prompto wanted to do was close the gap between them with a press of his lips. 

"I meant  _ you _ , Prince Prompto. Please don't think badly of me, but I like you-  _ a lot _ . Can I ki-"

Before Gladio could finish his sentence, Prompto threw himself at Gladio and kissed him. Their kiss was sunshine and honey, it was the sadness and bittersweet knowledge that this couldn't last, it was giddiness to do it finally. Prompto broke the kiss first, and he rested his forehead on Gladio’s chest with a breathless smile. A puff of air brushed his hair as Gladio laughed, “I’m glad you feel the same then, Prince Prompto.” 

Leaning up to steal another kiss, Prompto murmured, “Just Prompto is fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, the song Prom was singing in the music room was called Tili Tili Bom. Which uhh.. is not a song I think would lead to mad makeout sessions but you know, these are some mushy romantic boys. They make it work. Add enough harp music to anything right?


End file.
